


Untitled

by KakyoinChuu2aki



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakyoinChuu2aki/pseuds/KakyoinChuu2aki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3:53 AM, read the digital clock display tucked under the stereo of Adachi's car. In a few hours he had work and I would have school, and we were far from Inaba. But we sat together in the silence of the empty convenience store parking lot, neither of us wanting to break the illusion of the night that seemed it would stretch on forever.</p>
<p>“Let’s run away together.”</p>
<p>*Main character first person perspective. I'm using the character name Kousuke Tsukimori (the game manual name) because I feel like I am writing about the game character, not the anime or manga. My apologies if you prefer the other names. The name barely comes out though, as it's mostly an "I" story.<br/>*Established relationship<br/>*MULTIPLE ENDINGS (reader choice later)<br/>*Definitely Golden spoilers. One ending (undisclosed) will be P4U2 spoilers. At the start of that section, I will put a clear warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I'm adding people who want to chat about Persona series and this trainwreck of a human named Adachi Tohru and stuff on twitter, so feel free to talk to me! https://twitter.com/jia_ni_ Please come by and say hi!!

3:53 AM, read the digital clock display tucked under the stereo of Adachi's car. In a few hours he had work and I would have school, and we were far from Inaba. But we sat together in the silence of the empty convenience store parking lot, neither of us wanting to break the illusion of the night that seemed it would stretch on forever. How many hours have we been parked here, how many more would we pass in this spot? I had long since stopped caring. I stared at Adachi, and Adachi stared out at the city lights, his face hanging limp and expressionless as he exhaled a slow stream of smoke through the rolled-down window. I took a deep breath, trying to suck in some of Adachi’s presence, his scent, but the smell of tobacco was surprisingly faint. He looked like a ghost, the soft angles of his face bathed in the artificial bluish light that escaped through FamilyMart’s storefront windows. For what was normally a bloodless and pale looking face, the incandescent lighting exaggerated, and for a moment I worried that if I were to touch him, he would dissolve away into the eerily quiet night.

 

“Let’s run away together.”

Adachi cocked his head towards me and his face slid into his usual half-hearted, confused grin. It was the natural expression he’d assume for almost any situation, approachable yet unreliable. Had I known him for less time, I would have called it innocent.  
“Run away, huh.” Adachi whistled softly. “Well, that’s a pretty serious proposal you’re making to me. Do you even have any idea how or where you’d go?” A carefree laugh.

His phrasing was deliberate. Friendly and easygoing words, but with no intent to take action or any sort of real feelings behind them. That had been the nature of our relationship for several months now. That is to say, we were in a physical but not an emotional relationship.

 

It was only about a month ago that it started. But strangely, I had a feeling I had known him for years, even though I really knew nothing about him at all--what he was thinking, what he really wanted, all these things were a complete mystery to me. The reason why Adachi and I had kissed that night while Dojima lay in a drunken slumber on the couch, the reason why we had wordlessly walked up the stairs to my room and tumbled in a heap on my futon together, I couldn't even begin to fathom. I barely even knew what I had been thinking back then. But I wanted to know him more, I couldn't bring myself to leave him alone. A mess of emotions brought me to his apartment the following night.  
Something that might have been just sympathy and a bit of curiosity before had grown beyond anything I could have foreseen. Adachi had never said anything even suggesting he had any sort of deep feelings for me, and I had intended to respect the distance he seemed to want us to have. But sometimes I'd slip up and helplessly let confessions and I love yous spill out of my mouth in a few passionate moments, and I could see Adachi flinch visibly before awkwardly laughing me off in his usual manner. 'Yeah, yeah honey, I love you too.' Even though I wanted to see a realer him, his sarcasm stung, and I learned to avoid saying anything too frank or direct. I sometimes worried if I wasn't just some private joke to him. But when he touched me at least, he seemed strangely sincere to the point of coming across as out of character for him. He really didn't make sense to me.

I wanted to get closer, to understand him, to have him confide everything in me. Something told me that if I owned his secrets, then maybe I could own him. A chill ran down my spine at the thought. I was helplessly in over my head. There was definitely something dangerous about Adachi. Not that I thought he himself ever intended to hurt me, but a feeling that if I drew any closer, I might be poisoned by him. At the same time, a more optimistic side of me believed I could somehow save him from whatever he was hiding inside himself. Though it might just have been a naive self-righteousness, I thought that maybe I could be medicine to him.

 

So really, where did I want to go? Why did I even say that?

 

"You started this conversation, don't you think you might have some responsibility to continue it now?"  
“Sorry................I don’t know. Somewhere far away from here. I’d like to go somewhere nobody knows us. It doesn’t really matter where, I suppose. Let's live quietly together, just working to get by. I don't need to graduate high school.”  
“Hey now, you’re still too young for that dried-up kind of attitude, don’t you think? Youth is supposed to be like, you know, that sparkling, shining thing. Crammed with hopes and dreams and endless potential. That kind of stuff. Like in the comic books, ‘Friendship,’ ‘Effort,’ and… ah yeah, that’s right, ‘Victory.’” Adachi laughed quietly.  
“Adachi-san, you’re just teasing me now. To start with, I’m more into novels than comic books…"  
“Ahhah that's right, I do see you digging into books pretty often. You're a studious kid, aren't you? Dojima-san and your parent's pride and joy, scoring top marks on your exams? You’ve got a bright future ahead of you, you hear that all the time from your teachers I’ll bet.” Adachi took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose with a wry smile. “And you're really going to throw that all away, to play house with me? You’re a weird kid."  
“Is there something wrong with wanting to live with you? You joke about hating your job here, but sometimes I wonder if you really mean it. You could find a new one.”  
“Man, the world really seems like an easy place to you, doesn't it. But it must be, for you. I had to study my ass off to do half as well as you on my exams, and if you think I can just find another job piece of cake, the world must have been pretty good to you up until now."

Adachi's voice hit a darker note, and I felt torn over what to say next. I wanted him to tell me more, to let the thoughts he didn't show other people spill out, just for me. But he wasn't nearly that comfortable in my presence, or anyone's for that matter.

“I don't think it will be easy…” I spoke slowly to keep my voice from wavering, looking him in the eyes. “I just want to be with you."  
“Geez, kid... When you babble things like that you put me in a real difficult position, ya’know?” Another soft laugh. “Aah what should I do? ‘Your underage nephew wanted to elope with me and I couldn’t say no’ isn’t an explanation I’d enjoy giving to Dojima-san. Are you trying to transform me from cop to fugitive overnight?”  
“I like the word ‘elope.’ May I take that as a proposal?”  
“Hey you’re putting words into my mouth. Honestly, arguing with you about every little thing takes so much energy.”  
"You had plenty of energy for me earlier this night. So it's just my body you're after, is that right?"  
"You don't mince words, do you. Well it's a bad habit, you're gonna have to fix that if you want to get far in life."  
"Even though you are nothing but a mess of bad habits?"  
"And look where I am now, chased from my comfortable city job out to the sticks. Are you seriously trying to make a point with that? Though, even if you had had a terrible personality you'd probably have no trouble succeeding... Ahh, life really sucks that way."  
Adachi grimaced, seeming to taste the bitterness in his own words. I tried to look directly at his face again, but he had already turned his head away and was back to staring out the window. It was approaching 5AM, and the gray glow of the city sunrise put an end to our conversation.


End file.
